


Make A Wish

by meandmybrokenfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmybrokenfeels/pseuds/meandmybrokenfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchester brothers realize that Cas has never celebrated a birthday, they take it upon themselves to provide him with one, going all out - including, but not limited to, convenience store snack cakes (plus candles) and liquor. Cas is a bit overwhelmed, but when the time for the wish comes, he has the perfect idea of what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Destiel and I also have a cold right now so my head is kinda bleurgh but please bear with me.

"Make a wish, Cas," Dean encouraged his friend. "Just remember, don't-"

"You."

"-say it out... loud..." 

Sam nearly spit out the tequila he'd just begun to drink. Dean was at a loss for words himself.

"Uh- um, uh, Cas? What are you..."

"You told me to make a wish. I wished for you," the angel stated simply, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Was that not what one is supposed to do?"

"It's just, uh..." Dean sputtered out. Rather than give in to the odd fuzzy sensation inside him, he chose instead to become angry. "What the hell do you mean, you wish for me? What the hell are you talking about?" Grabbing his keys, he stormed out of the motel room.

"Dean, wait!" Sam called after his older brother, but Dean ignored him. Turning to a still-confused Cas, he gestured wildly toward the door. "Well?" he asked incredulously.

"Well what?" questioned the angel.

Sam pushed him in the direction Dean had marched. "Well, go after him! Now!"

"Oh." And with that, Sam was left alone in the room. Grumpily, he picked up his glass of liquor. 

"Happy birthday, Cas," he muttered to himself, taking a swig.

~

"Dean."

Dean jumped in his seat, nearly swerving the Impala off the road. "Dammit, Cas, what are you doing here?" He continued driving, pretending as if he didn't care that Cas had come after him.

"We need to talk. Stop the car."

Sighing, Dean pulled over to the shoulder of the road. "What."

Cas shifted in the passenger seat. "I apologize if I made you... uncomfortable. I merely made a wish. I was under the impression that they didn't have to be attainable."

Dean avoided the other man's gaze and mumbled something.

"What?" Cas questioned.

"What did you mean, when you wished for me?" Dean finally spit out.

Cas fixed his blue eyes on Dean's green ones that were still roaming the vehicle. "I wished for you to be mine."

In a flash, Dean's arm whipped around. The angel flinched before feeling the hunter's hand grab the lapel of his trench coat and pull him closer. The men's faces paused a fraction of an inch away from each others', each puff of breath hot against the other's lips. "Like this?" Dean whispered. Cas' head nodded slightly, and that was all it took to push their mouths the rest of the way together.

After a short while, they came up for air, each smiling lazily and a bit disbelievingly at what had just happened as they rested their foreheads against each other. 

Dean smirked. "Wish granted."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff but it ended up being angst oops. It was also supposed to be a drabble that ended up a one-shot.


End file.
